


Not Her

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to believe it's really her. Tag to Ghost in the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her

He wants to believe that it’s really her.

He wants to believe that she’s really back.

But he knows.

From the moment he sees her name on the screen,

He knows it’s a lie.

And when McKay gives her the computerized voice…

That’s not what gets to him.

It’s not the voice that bothers him.

The voice doesn’t matter.

It’s the words.

It’s the words she says that are not her’s.

She is someone entirely different.

And when she gives herself that body,

The one that used to belong to FRAN,

He wants to believe she’s in there.

That it’s really, truly her.

He tries so hard to see her,

In the face that wasn’t hers.

But it’s not the body,

Not the voice,

That shows him it’s not her.

Because the body,

The voice,

They don’t matter.

It’s not the face she wears that shows who she isn't.

It’s the words she speaks,

The actions she takes.

He knows it’s not her.

He wishes it was.

He wishes just for a moment,

That it’s really her.

But he knows its not.

And when they allow her to give the others bodies,

He knows what he has to do.

He knows it isn’t her.

He knows she can not be trusted.

And he watches.

The others tell him it’ll be fine.

That they can’t escape.

But he knows better.

He knows he can’t trust that they won’t try to betray them.

And that is why he watches,

While the others work,

While they sleep.

Because he knows the peace won’t last.

This is not her.

She can not be trusted.

He isn’t surprised,

When the power shuts down and they escape.

Not surprised at all.

Because they are Replicators.

And she is not her.

He wants to believe it is.

He wants to trust what she is saying.

But his heart and his head are in agreement on this one.

This is not her.

She died a long time ago.

And he has put it passed him.

This is not her.

Not her voice,

Not her hair,

Not her body.

None of this matters.

Because she does not speak her words,

She does not act like her.

This_thing_,

It isn’t her.

Imagine his surprise,

When he realizes…

That maybe,

Just maybe,

Part of her is in there somewhere.

Because once upon a time…

This was her.

 


End file.
